


Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles pulls a Celeb [1]
Category: Big Time Rush, Teen Wolf (TV), Victorious
Genre: Big Time Rush appearance, Concerts, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Singer Stiles, Songfic, Victoria Justice - Freeform, big time rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a break after just being possessed by the evil fox so he goes to a Victoria Justice Concert a couple of hours away. During a performance he meets a very familiar person he can't figure out who it is though.</p><p> </p><p>Kendall was just in the crowd watching the concert before he had to go up and sing when he bumps in to a very sexy teen that makes him question his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Know You?

Stiles is sick of the supernatural shit storm that is Beacon Hill's he needs a break don't ask him why he got away he just needed to.

 

Also don't ask him why going to a Victoria Justice concert full of people screaming was a good idea because it wasn't but Stiles loves nickelodeon and he loved all the singing show's they have on there it makes for good background music for research.

 

The Sheriff managed to score him front row tickets because apparently his friend Billy works in hear and he works in the box office so score for Stiles.

 

The concert was going strong and he could see Victoria really well, Thank god his friends weren't hear because they would laugh at him because despite knowing it's childish he is singing like every word.

 

The song she has just started singing now is Stiles favourite.

 

I feel delirious , come lets get out of here  
we're so anonymous but its all coming clear  
And we're heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i wantis everything  
And I will pose if i wanna  
And will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but i will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive

All i want is everything, yes everything, yea  
woaah oh

We don't ever stop  
lets watch the sun come up  
we'll sleep when we're dead cuz  
halfway kinda sucks

We're heading for the sky  
and will get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything

And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but i will give the best of me  
All I want is everything,  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive

All i want is everything  
yes everything yea  
woaah oh

Hold on to me  
and ill hold on to you  
(oh) dont over think  
what have we got to lose

Its me and you,  
me and you no matter whaaaat  
whooaa oh ah oh whoaa oh oh whooaa

were heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything

And I will pose if i wanna  
And i will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p

but I will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough

I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right at least we know were alive

All i want is everything  
yes everything  
whoaaa oh

Stiles sings along and he ignores the people around him that is until his flailing arm smacks someone in the face.

Stiles spins around and the blond guy wearing a cap seems very familiar he is probably a rogue werewolf or something knowing Stiles luck but his mother taught him manners and besides the lad is hot.

 

"I am so sorry" Stiles says or rather shouts over the music and takes the lads face in his hands and checks out the small red mark on his face "I don't think it will bruise" Stiles tells him but the lad is just staring at Stiles he looks like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

Just to be generous and because he did just hit him Stiles presses his cold water bottle to the lads cheek.

 

The blond beauty in question smiles at Stiles and reaches his hand up to take the water bottle there hands touch and Stiles feels like a shock goes through him and then he gets a double shock when the lad speaks.

 

"It's totally fine not the worst injury I have ever had" He chuckles and Stiles wants to have his babies if that were possible.

 

"Good glad your not hurt I'm Stiles" Stiles shouts above the music.

 

"Nice to meet you" The lad shouts but doesn't tell Stiles his name.

 

"And you are?" Stiles leans up and speaks into his ear.

 

"Oh sorry I'm Kendall" The guy shouts and reaches out his hand for Stiles to shake. And Stiles does.

 

"So you like Victoria" Kendall says. Close.

 

"yeah she's great every time I hear her songs I just can't help but sing along" Stiles tells him and turns to look at the stage where Victoria has started to sing gold.

 

I’ve been trying to let it go  
But these butterflies I can’t ignore  
Cause every time that I look at you  
Know we’re really catch 22  
We’ve been friends for so long but I  
Need to tell you what’s on my mind  
I’m sick and tired of playing games  
‘Cause I know that you feel the same

 

I Know you inside out,  
So I’m asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?  
Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your moveI’m Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your companySo bet your money on me  
I’m Gold, Gold

 

Do I really need to spell it out?  
My heart skips when you're around  
I got everything that you need  
So come on baby get close to me  
So confused that I'm not surprised  
From greater bells, and rolled the dice  
Know all your moves, dont know why I fall  
Should put me out, but I want it all  
I Know you inside out,  
So I’m asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?  
Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your moveI’m Gold, Gold  
You , me, good as can be, want to be more than your companySo bet your money on me  
I’m Gold, Gold  
Na na ra ta ra ta ta 

Na na ra ta ra ta ta

Na na ra ta ra ta ta  
I’m Gold, Gold  
Na na ra ta ra ta ta 

Na na ra ta ra ta ta

Na na ra ta ra ta ta  
I’m Gold, Gold  
Been to cool just to tell you straight out  
But by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya  
You’re not a fool you see what I’m about,  
So by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!  
Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your moveI’m Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your companySo bet your money on me  
I’m Gold, Gold  
Na na ra ta ra ta ta

Na na ra ta ra ta ta

Na na ra ta ra ta ta  
I’m Gold, Gold  
Na na ra ta ra ta ta 

Na na ra ta ra ta ta

Na na ra ta ra ta ta  
I’m Gold, Gold

 

Stiles figures that the lad would just go so he started singing aloud to her song like all of it He has a photographic memory when it comes to lyrics. He sung all of it until Kendall's orgasmic chuckle snaps him out of singing.

 

"It's rude to laugh at someones singing" Stiles shouts then pouts.

 

"I was laughing because you can sing just as good as her" Kendall told him and Stiles knew he could sing but not that good.

 

"If your trying to flirt you could just ask me for my number" Stiles tells him and laughs when Kendall looks nervous.

 

"Do you know all of her songs?" Kendall asks him.

 

"yeah I have them all on my Ipod even the victorious ones" Stiles tells him.

 

"What would you do if she got you to sing with her?" Kendall asks.

 

"I would freak the freak out and sing with her because when would I ever get the chance" Stiles tells him and laughs at the little joke he put in. 

 

"Ill see you around Stiles" Kendall whispers in his ear and pulls his cap down and walks off somewhere.

 

'God he was hot Stiles thought'

 

###########################################################

 

Kendall's POV

This kid is spastic and awkward and he can't get him out of his head he is beautiful and his voice is hypnotic he could watch his throat all day the way his Adam's Apple bob's when he sings.

 

God his voice doe's something to him that nobody ever had before sure he thought other guys where hot but he never thought about them in that way but this Stiles kid is breaking the rules.

 

Kendall makes his way back to the dressing room to meet the boys and get changed.

 

He doesn't talk he just changes in silence.

 

"What's up dude?" James asks him.

 

"Nothing" He replies but he knows it's weak James knows him and sure enough he picks up on his internal crisis.

 

"Your face say's the opposite what is it?" James tells him.

 

" I met someone in the audience" He tells James and Carlos and Logan perk up and move there chairs closer.

 

"Who was she" Carlos say's smirking obviously caught on that the person he met wasn't just a fan.

 

"That's the problem it is a he" He tells them. Looking down so he avoids there faces.

 

"Well did you get his number?" Logan asks and Kendall looks up

 

"Wait your not bothered about the fact that its a guy?" Kendall asks

 

"Would you be bothered if any of us where gay or Bi?" James asks.

 

"No of course not" Kendall replies just as quick.

 

"Well then why should we be bothered your our best friend and if you like a dude then dude it's fine what's his name?" Logan asks

 

"Stiles" Kendall replies

 

"What kind of name is Stiles?" James asks

 

"I have no clue but I am going to find out" Kendall says determined


	2. Oh Shit

"Guy's I have an Idea" Logan announces to the group they have like ten minutes before they have to go up on stage and sing. 

 

"What is it?" Kendall asks

 

"Why don't we bring this Stiles kid on stage during the performance?" He says smugly.

 

"That's a great Idea" James says excitedly like he's the one with the crush.

 

"What song would we sing?" Kendall asks.

 

"Worldwide obviously" Carlos tells them and they all agree on Kendall going to get him from the audience.  
###########################################################

 

Stiles POV

 

"Right guy's I have a surprise for you" Victoria announces to the audience voice heavy and thick with all the singing and dancing she's been doing.

 

The audience fill with screams and they kinda make Stiles ears ring. Behind her people are setting up five stools in the middle of the stage.

 

"I brought a few special guests"Victoria says and theres even more screaming Stiles wants to scream too at the others for giving him ear ache.

 

"Put your hands together for Big Time Rush!!!" Victoria shouts at the top of her lungs and raises her hand to point at the rising elevator where 4 very hot boys are looking down but when they look you Stiles heart nearly stops.

 

It's Kendall Jesus that's where Stiles knows him from the television show "Well shit I guess I met a celeb today" Stiles chuckles to himself and he thinks he sees Kendall looking at him but he just must be looking out at the audience.

 

Stiles beams as the handsome one starts talking he thinks that James.

 

"Right we have a song we love to preform and we usually bring a fan on stage with us to So my man Kendall is going to go pick someone" The crowd is whooping and cheering and Stiles is smiling like a loon because Kendall is actually looking at him.

 

And then it dawns on him Kendall is coming right for him and he is smiling to and then it's too late because Stiles is getting dragged on stage by Kendall and the three other boys are beaming at Stiles like they know him. That's when the smart one from the show Logan? Say's something.

 

"Give a round of applause for Stiles" He shouts and how the fuck does he know his name?

 

The crowd cheer and then the take a seat Stiles between the pretty one James and Kendall. Stiles leans over to Kendall and whispers in his ear " I am so not happy right now there are thousands of people watching me and I get nervous and trip very easy" Stiles hissed and Kendall laughed before replying.

 

"I wouldn't let you trip and I will make it up to you if you let me?" He replies and Stiles is shocked because that sounded like he just got asked out by a pop star and that doesn't happen to anyone especially Stiles.

 

The music starts and Stiles is too shocked to sway so Kendall throws his arm over his shoulder and sways them while the song starts.

 

[James:]  
Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing  
[Kendall:]  
You by my side, yeah  
[James:]  
Did I awake you out of your dreams?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
[Kendall:]  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
[Carlos:]  
I-I-I-I'm never never  
[Logan:]  
Never as far away as it may seem, oh  
[Carlos:]  
Soon we'll be together  
[James:]  
We'll pick up right where we left off  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
[James:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)  
[Logan:]  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry  
[Kendall:]  
Cause you have my heart  
[Logan:]  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
[Kendall:]  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
[Carlos:]  
I-I-I-I'm never never  
[Logan:]  
Never as far away as it may seem  
[James:]  
No never  
[Carlos:]  
Soon we'll be together  
[Logan:]  
We'll pick up right where we left off  
[James:]  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
[James:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)  
[Logan:]  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
[Carlos:]  
Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind  
[Kendall:]  
No, there ain't no one better  
[Logan:]  
(Worldwide)  
[Kendall:]  
So always remember  
[Logan:]  
(Worldwide)  
[James:]  
Always remember, girl you're mine  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
[James:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
[Logan:]  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
[James:]  
Worldwide  
[Logan:]Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry  
[Kendall:]  
Cause you have my heart

 

The last bit is sung to Stiles by Kendall and Stiles heart flutters the audience go wild chanting cheering and the lights go down Stiles attempts to go back to his seat but his hand is grabbed and he is led back stage by Kendall.

 

Before Stiles can say anything he is being led to some privet room and Kendall blurts out "Go out with me?" his body radiating nervousness and Stiles has to admit he loves that he can make a Celebrity nervous.

 

"I live in Becon Hills" Stiles tells him.

 

"I don't care where you live I have a car just please say yes" Kendall asks him.

 

"Do you actually like me or is this just some celebrity paparazzi thing?" Stiles blurts 

 

"I like you and I would love to get to know you I don't know what it is about you I'm just drawn to you" Kendall smiles and his heart melts a little.

 

"I'm super awkward I flail a lot and I ramble I have ADD and I don't shut up are you sure?" Stiles asks giving him a chance to back out of it.

 

"More than anything" He replies tone sharp and serious.

 

"Give me your phone" Stiles tells him. And Kendall goes to somewhere in the back of the room and returns with his phone. "Your gonna need to enter the password dumb ass" Stiles chuckles as Kendall flails himself to unlock his I phone "My number is in there and I just phoned my phone so I have your number too" Stiles tells him.

 

"So is that a yes?" Kendall asks.

 

"In Beacon Hill's there is a diner called MeeMee's they serve the best burgers and shakes im all of America so meet me there at 7 tomorrow if you wanna go out" Stiles tells him and Kendall beams/

 

"I will be there" Kendall says tone so serious and he finishes with Kiss to Stiles cheek that's the exact moment the other three band members walk in and catch they they all aww and demand Stiles tell them everything there actually a lot of fun.

 

They all go and get some food at a local diner and chat some more the amount of fans had Stiles stomach hurting and the poor guy's food got cold with all the autographs and pictures they took.

 

Stiles laughed at them and Carlos pouted James laughed along and Kendall stole Stiles curly fries.

 

"The last person that stole my curly fries got stabbed with my fork do it again and I swear you will regret the day the accidentally hit you in the face with my arm" The whole band laughed and Stiles wasn't having that "I am serious" They continued to laugh and Stiles joined them eventually. 

 

The night ended with Stiles updating his Facebook picture to one of him and the band and the whole band following him on Twitter. Before he left for Beacon Hills his brain constantly saying 'you have a date with a celeb what the fuck do you wear?'


	3. The diner

Stiles was nervous about going to meet Kendall he told his dad and Scott he had a date and that it was with a guy they had a mini freak out about Stiles coming out to them but then his dad demanded him to give up the name of his date so he could do a back ground check on him which Stiles refused.

"Dad I am going to MeeMee's diner there will be a bunch of people around and I am taking my own jeep so stop freaking out" Stiles told his dad

"Stiles if you at least tell us his name then we wouldn't be so worried" Scott tells him from where he is stood by the sheriff both his best friend and father are double teaming him and that's so not fair.

"Kendall that is all you are getting"Stiles told them but when Scott's eyes sparkled he knew it was a mistake.

"Last night you posted a picture with you and the band Big Time Rush and coincidently you looked awfully close with that blond dude is that Kendall?" Scott asks and when Stiles answers no he can hear the lie.

"Okay fine yes it is the blond now stop pestering me I am nervous all ready I have to leave in like five minutes"

"Wait is he famous?" The sheriff asks.

"Yes sheriff he is in a boy band and is in a TV show"Scott tells the sheriff and seriously his best friend is a blabber mouth.

"How the hell did you pull a celebrity?" The sheriff asks shocked.

"Well I was singing and dancing in the concert and I flailed a bit too much and punched him in the face he was like in the crowd looking for someone to take on stage later and we talked for a bit I didn't recognise him until Victoria introduced the band as guests he pulled me on stage and sung to me and afterwards he took me back stage and asked me out"Stiles smiled.

"And you said yes?" Scott asks the dumbest question ever.

"Obviously dumb ass we went to this diner round the corner him me and the band and we just talked all night there really fun and down to earth and he is really cute now I got to go see you two later" He called while running out the door to avoid any more lectures.

Five minutes later he is pulling up the MeeMee's and walks in he is met with a huge smiles of Kendall in a booth and from the other booth right next to Kendall is the pack Allison,Lydia and Isaac damn Scott straight to hell

"Hey" Kendall beamed standing up and waiting until Stiles is seated until he seats Stiles swears he hears Allison's aww.

"Hey"Stiles smiles back ignoring the pack.

"I'm glad you came" Kendall tells him.

"Me too I hope it's as fun as last night was" Stiles smiles when Lydia spits her coke all over the table.

"Yeah well at least I know not to eat your curly fries" Kendall chuckles.

All through the night it was perfect Kendall was perfect and Stiles could find himself really liking him.

Maybe it was wrong to judge him just because he was a celebrity because at the end of the day he is just human just like him.


	4. Author Note

Hey guys so a lot of you have been asking for a sequel to my work well I FINALLY listened and made one you can find it over here <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2840615/chapters/6371729>

 

Please comment, Kudos and whatever else you want to do I really appreciate all the support and feed back


End file.
